A relay controller circuit may generally include a processing device and a relay having contacts. The contacts are driven by the processing device to an open position or a close position, depending on the desired output of the relay. In various applications of the relay controller, the relay may be switched frequently throughout its lifetime. The number of switches in its lifetime, along with conditions under which the relay is switched, causes the relay contacts to degrade.
The degrading of the relay contacts can cause failures of the relay to switch when commanded by the processing device. The failure may momentarily interrupt normal relay switching operation, or may be permanent. Depending on the degradation of the relay contacts, the relay may still be able to switch and function in the degraded state. If the relay does not switch, the relay has failed, and will not function without repair or replacement.